


This Dream Called Love

by Sinfa



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Admirer, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfa/pseuds/Sinfa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how far Lucy ran she would always be a princess and as we all know every princess deserves a knight. Who would of thought she would find just that upon joining Fairy Tail, sure Erza wasn't a guy, but at this point Lucy could hardly complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Dream Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Standalone chapter for a Fic i never finished, i thought the particular chapter was to cute to leave unread so i am sharing it now with everyone.

'So warm...' Lucy breathed laying beside Erza who shared her small bed. There was hardly enough room for the both of them and it forced them to lay intimately close. Erza had not batted on eye or seemed the slightest bit uncomfortable with such a prospect, but Lucy on the other hand had stammered with embarrassment as Erza unexpectedly slipped wordlessly into bed beside her.

"W..what?" Lucy had gasped not expecting Erza to be sleeping with her. 

"Something wrong?" Erza simply gave her a raised eyebrow in question.

"No... not really..." Lucy timidly laughed nervousness at the unexpected turn of events.

"Your beds real soft Lucy. I guess something like this really suits you." Erza praised with an awed expression after settling down beside Lucy. 

"You... you think so?" Lucy stammered more, thinking of how Erza always said the strangest things. It didn't help that more often than not they always seemed to cause flutters in her chest.

"Mm!" Erza gave a sagely nod. "You're a cute girl Lucy, like a princess. It's only natural these kinds of things suit you best."

Lucy laughed weakly shrinking bellow her blankets hiding her cheeks that burned red with embarrassment. 'If she only knew the truth..' Lucy thought, unable to keep a large warm smile from forming across her lips. Erza... she really was one of a kind.

That had been a few hours ago and Lucy was unable to fall asleep, kept awake by Erza's presence right beside her. She found herself watching Erza sleep, staring with rapt attention as Erza's chest rose and fell, while her lips gently parted and closed with each breath. Erza looked so mature even in her sleep, so sophisticated, so strong. Just like the first time Lucy had witnessed her fight.

Erza had been so amazing taking out a literal hoard of men, smashing through their weapons and attacks with such relentless unstoppable force. The sight had been so exhilarating that it had made Lucy weak in the knees and unable to help but think 'If only she were a guy.' followed by 'I think i could really fall for her.' But that had been then, and now Lucy had other thoughts, much more complicated ones.

'Is it really okay... to like another girl like this?' Lucy asked herself huddled beside Erza, eyes pouting, intently watching the older girl. 'It's strange right, strange to feel this way... if Erza knew, what would she think.' Lucy pondered as her lips contorted into a distressed frown, unable to fathom any good outcome to her feelings being discovered.

'She smells just like me...' Lucy breathed in, the familiar scent of her favourite soap and herbal shampoo clinging to Erza's hair and body, so strong and rich. So easily scented from the locks of Erza's hair that had fallen between them in the night. It was there Lucy rest her head nuzzling the silken lengths and found herself stroked a hand gently along them in shameless affection.

'I want to hold her...' Lucy bite her lip in a moment of anguished longing. 'It's alright... isn't it? Nobody needed to know it was anything but an accident from tossing and turning in the night.' Gulping tentatively with resolve Lucy reached out under the covers, extending an arm over Erza, but just before she claimed her goal she stopped short. Trembling with hesitation Lucy's will collapsed and with a shameful expression she withdrew. No, she didn't want to be a selfish girl... She couldn't take advantage of Erza no matter how much she wanted to.

Turning completely away from Erza Lucy curled tightly into a ball to hide, both from her feelings and the temptation of the situation. It was so late already, she really had to stop swooning over Erza and get some sleep, but before she could convince herself of that her thoughts exploded from mind like the soft suddenly gasp from her lips. Her eyes rounded as Erza shifted behind her pressing up against her and draped her arms around her, head nestled into the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"Ouch..." Lucy gave a soft whimper as Erza's arms gripped a little too tightly for over sensitive wounds. Lucy was still recovering from her confrontation with the puppet master mage on demon island. It had only been a few days before and she was still especially tender.

"Sorry..." Erza breathed gently in Lucy's ear. "Did I hurt you?"

"No..." Lucy found herself almost speechless as her cheeks burning fiercely bug-eyed with disbelief. How did this outrageous situation come about? Wasn't she the one who wanted to hug Erza? She had to be dreaming!

"If you were cold you should have said something..." Erza scolded with soft amusement and snuggled comfortably against Lucy. Lucy was forced to swallow at the feeling of Erza's large chest crushing warmly against her back. It gave birth to mixed feelings of both shameless happiness and guilt, the latter because Erza had no way of knowing Lucy's feelings. As wonderful as it felt an exasperated sigh still broke from her lips. Of course it had to be something like that, no way Erza would hug her just for the sake of it, though it was kind of cute how Erza misunderstood her intent.

"Erza..." Lucy questioned softly after a long silence seeing if Erza was still awake, a small grunt of acknowledgment confirmed she was. "Do you think... everything will be all right? I mean with Phantom Lord attacking..."

"I see..." Erza sighed and her hot breath seared over Lucy's cheek causing her to almost melt with comfort. "You have been worrying about that all night, that's why you haven't slept." Lucy chocked stiffening. No way, Erza had been awake all night while she stared.... while she pet her hair!? Lucy's face all but exploded with color and she sulked, how embarrassing.

"There is no need to worry, that's why we are here." Erza soothed softly and Lucy was reminded of the fact Natsu and Grey were also sharing her apartment tonight, sleeping elsewhere in the room. "Everything will be okay, now go to sleep you still need to recover. I'll protect you."

"Promise?" Lucy gasped with heart-throbbing hope, her voice almost desperate at hearing such sweet musical words.

"Mhmm.." Erza nodded. "It's a promise."

'Erza...' Lucy beamed internally feeling faint with joy and squirmed more tightly into Erza's embrace. It really hurt to have Erza's arms resting over her wounds, but Lucy could live with that pain. As long as she knew that it was Erza's arms around her, then it didn't hurt at all.

"Now sleep..." Erza commanded and Lucy nodded growing limp, suddenly overcome with exhaustion, something about being in Erza's arms made her want to just drift away into beautiful dreams. In mere moments she found her eyes drooping unable to keep them open, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
